


You're just a trust fund aren't you, baby?

by Phasewalker99



Category: IT, IT (2017), Loser's Club - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Fighting, Hey I'm awful at tagging, M/M, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phasewalker99/pseuds/Phasewalker99
Summary: Eddie remembers Richie for who he used to be. The kid who beat the shit out of a killer clown. The kid who would carry him when he got hurt. The kid who grew into an incredibly cute guy. The guy who drove the junk car with no roof. The guy who treated him like he was "the rarest star in our universe..."But who's this man?





	You're just a trust fund aren't you, baby?

"Please tell me we’re actually going to the club tonight. Come on Eddie... I-I-I want to go."

Eddie whipped his head around, maybe a little too fast. "I'm sorry but did Bill, Bill Denbrough, just tell me he wants to go to a club?" Eddie stood there smiling. There was only playfulness in his voice. The two of them only grew closer as they continued through college. Bill would spend the entire night awake reading, writing, even drawing. Eddie would move his books and sketch pad to his desk in the morning, long after his midnight coffee got cold.

Of course, Bill would do the same thing for Eddie. He would clean while Eddie was away at class, before his own. The room always smelled like the fresh lilac they kept. As Eddie realized that his medication was bullshit he started to gain an appreciation for flowers.

"Yes. I said I want to go, E-E-Eddie Kaspbrak." Eddie let out a laugh in the form of a sigh. He was so engrossed in folding laundry that he didn't even hear what Bill said next.

"I mean... you want to go, right?" Eddie looked up, hazel eyes looking up at Bill's who looked nervous. "Yeah man! Why wouldn't I want to g-" _Oh._ He forgot about him. Eddie gripped his right arm, rubbing over the little bump he’ll always have.

“I’m s-s-s-s…sorry Eddie. I s-s-shouldn’t have suggested that…” Eddie shook his head, continuing to fold laundry. He didn’t say anything, adding thick lilac scented tension to the room. He worked like an old broken factory machine, pulling one article of clothing after the other out. He stopped when he pulled out his powder blue button up.

 

_“You look amazing in that. Blue, it’s the perfect color for you.” Eddie shuffled his hair very carefully. “Yeah? You really think so?” He smiled. Rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand, his right calloused hand grabbing Eddie’s. It felt like a breeze pushed Eddie closer to him, causing them to kiss. This, contrary to everyone’s belief, was the first time they had ever kissed._

 

“You know what,” Eddie folded the shirt, throwing it down as if to break it, “let’s go.”

 

                                                                                      ~

Eddie refused to let himself remember the last time they went to the local club. Generally, they would just walk past it to sneak into the book store a few hours. Of course, spending at minimum, an hour in the horror section.

“Are you certain?” Bill leaned down to yell into Eddie’s ear. They thought the music was loud when they were in the book store. This was something else. Eddie nodded, leading them to the bar.  
“I’m going to the bathroom, Bill. Order for me?” Bill smiled at Eddie and nodded. Bill was always the better option for ordering considering he was taller, longer arms, and louder when he needed to be.

Eddie placed his shivering palms on the countertop. He couldn’t help but shake. _I am a grown ass man. I am in college, and it’s been 3 years since I’ve seen him._

_The music showered them in waves of continuous thumps. It felt good having it start from your toes to your chest. It felt better having it travel to your chest from someone else. Eddie pressed himself closer. He loved the feeling on this. The warmth was overwhelming. He was even practically fainting from the smell. He smelled like a fire, a natural fire._

_“You okay?” Eddie looked up, he couldn’t tell if his face was red from dancing, or because he lit up every time they made eye contact._

_“Perfect.” Eddie threw himself up into him, kissing him as if someone was going to take them away from each other._

 

Eddie fixed his collar, pushing his hair to the side a bit. It had grown out quite a bit. It still only had light dark caramel waves mixed gently with his mud brown hair. He sighed, this time with no laugh. He stared at his freckles. His _“_ constellatio _ns”_. Eddie dipped his head back down, washing them with as warm as club bathroom water could get.

“You always looked good in powder blue.”

Eddie snapped his head up, staring behind him. A tall thin man stood at the urinal. A mop of curls, pulled back with some hair gel. He was dressed in a full-blown suit. Black. Eddie hadn’t even realized that the water stopped coming out of the faucet.

He finally turned around. No glasses. Eddie couldn’t take his eyes off the guy who walked up to the sink next to him, gently reaching over to get soap. “I know, never thought I would be seen in a monkey suit, huh?” Richie laughed quietly to himself.

Eddie walked out of the bathroom, almost running into the door while staring. He went as fast as he could to find Bill, not realizing he was outside the door waiting for him.

“W-w-woah! Eddie, you look like you s-s-saw a ghost.” Eddie looked up slowly, wet hands reaching his arms, rubbing the bump.

 

_Richie rubbed the bump Eddie’s arm. Eddie looked at him, smiling. Richie returned the smile with his brace filled mouth. “I still don’t see why you got braces.” Richie shrugged at Eddie. “I just want to look like I’m a bachelor I guess.” They let out a hearty laugh together._

 

“Because I did.” Bill threw an arm over Eddie’s back, leading him to a table, pushed away from the crowds. Bill drank his whiskey slowly, while Eddie left his screwdriver untouched. Eddie went on, telling Bill every thought he had when he heard Richie’s voice. He wanted to tell him how perfect it was, but worried Bill would rip him a new one for saying anything good about Richie.

After a little bit Eddie calmed down. Placing his hands on the table he stood up and started to drink. Swallowing his drink hard, “Let’s have fun! That’s why we came here dammit!” Bill smiled at Eddie’s enthusiasm.

Bill knew Eddie was trying to get his confidence up, so he could talk to his “ghost” again. Bill had to admit that Rich really did get cute. But how he treated Eddie wasn’t worth it. Maybe to Eddie it was.

 

_“You know what Richie?! You can’t just push Eddie around like this!” Richie threw his hands up in defense, leaning on his brand-new car. A convertible, a beautiful sleek car. Richie looked like prick like this. Dressed to the nines, perfect teeth, styled his curls. “Excuse me?” Bill groaned in annoyance. “You can’t just treat him like he’s arm candy! He’s a goddamn person. And he loves you, but it’s pretty obvious you don’t love him…” Bill turned on his heel, leaving Richie to stand outside the local gas station waiting for Eddie._

 

Bill watched Eddie carefully, making sure he would be okay with the amount he was drinking. He decided maybe the one drink would be enough, so he could take care of Eddie. Bill flirted with a girl for a little while, only for her to leave when a bulkier man walked by. Bill turned his head a bit when he felt a thud hit his back. Gently reaching back to pet Eddie’s head he heard him sigh.  
“Bill… my feet hurt, can we walk home now please?”

 

                                                                                      ~

 

The dorm door shook, the knocking was enough to get Eddie out of bed fast enough, so he could make it stop before it woke Bill. As Eddie pulled on a pair of sweats he saw the clock. _Who the hell is knocking on the door at 8 in the morning?_

He pulled the door open slowly, revealing an incredibly anxious looking Richie. He stood there in a ratty black hoodie and blue jeans with blown out knees. Eddie’s favorite hoodie to steal from him. The number of scars he could see on his knees from all the times Richie fell, or did something stupid and got injured. He pushed Richie back gently as Eddie pulled the door shut behind him.

“Holy shit, that shirt fits you still?” Eddie looked down to realize what shirt he was wearing. Freese’s. “Yeah well I was never a big guy.” Eddie only stood at about 5’6, with Richie standing at almost 6’2. “How the hell did you figure out where I lived?” Richie looked down at his beaten shoes, next to Eddie’s light blue painted toes. He smirked a bit, pushing up his thick glasses. “Bill.”  
Eddie sighed. _At least I didn’t shamelessly walk up and flirt with him._

Richie shakily reached forward, rubbing the lightly raised ridge on Eddie’s arm. Eddie leaned into the touch. Only for a bit before telling himself that he had to pull away. “You’re an asshole Rich. You know that, right?”

Richie left his hand floating there, wishing a touch would make everything go away. But he knew better. He knew Eddie. “Yeah. You were right when you called me a ‘trust fund baby’, Constellation.”

 

_Eddie started to tear up. He couldn’t look at Richie. No, this wasn’t Richie Tozier. This was the mummified version of him. There was no longer Richie inside of whatever this is. “Come on Eddie, I haven’t changed that much. Besides, you want me to look like some ugly bucktooth kid still?”_

_Eddie stepped back from Richie, ready to walk off his front porch. He shot his head up, shooting an army of gazes at Rich. “You aren’t Richie. You’re just some fake idiot. You aren’t you. Sure, you changed how you look, but you also changed who you are. You… you’re just some trust fund baby.”_

_Richie started to cry now. This didn’t stop Eddie. This especially didn’t stop Eddie from walking away from him._

“I haven’t heard ‘constellation’ in a while.” Eddie smiled, letting out a lighthearted laugh. Richie mimicked him. He couldn’t help it. “I hope no one else is calling you ‘constellation’.” Eddie looked up at Richie.  
“And how many people call you ‘trust fund baby’?” Richie dropped his smile. “Only my ex-boyfriend. That I hurt.”

Eddie couldn’t help it anymore. He walked into Richie, wrapping his arms around his waist. Richie threw his arms around Eddie. He needed him. He always needed the balance of Eddie in his life. He threw that away because he thought he was ugly.

“You aren’t ugly.” Richie looked down at Eddie. “What?” Eddie laughed softly, pressing his nose into Richie’s jaw. “You spoke out loud. Besides, you work at a radio station. People love your voice, not your face.”

Richie loved him. Loves. He hadn’t realized that he started to tear up until Eddie swiped a tear away. “I’m so sorry Eddie. I know that won’t go anywhere, but it’s a start. I want to fix us, and make us, _us_ again.”

Eddie nodded, placing his ear against Richie’s heart. It was beating harder than ever. “I forgive you. Only if you don’t have that ugly car anymore.” He pulled his head back and looked at Richie who was still crying. “I’m sorry Rich, but yellow? God that is such an ugly color on that car.” Richie couldn’t stop laughing, causing even more tears to fall. He held Eddie closer, picking him up and kissing his cheeks repeatedly. “I love you, Constellation.” Eddie kissed him, more loving then they ever were. “I love you, Trashmouth.” Richie rolled his eyes, filled purely with love.

“Are you guys just going to stand out here kissing, or is Eddie going to come in and get dressed so we can all get b-breakfast?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, uh... Sorry?


End file.
